


练爱

by VLIKE2PARTY



Category: r1se
Genre: M/M, 练习室
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 05:20:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21131294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VLIKE2PARTY/pseuds/VLIKE2PARTY





	练爱

张颜齐没见过凌晨四点的洛杉矶，但见过了半夜两点半的星光岛，是和姚琛一起，伴着透进来的姣姣月光，在练习室里伴着节奏分明的鼓点无止境地重复着单一动作。

但是该死，一袭黑衣的姚琛总能让张颜齐分神，挂在鼻尖的汗水，说话时的轻喘，抬手时若隐若现的腰线，就连膝盖处破洞露出的一小块肌肤在张颜齐眼里都性感得要命。

这不是在开小灶，这是在点火。

不知道是谁走的时候没把窗户关紧，几缕初春的凉风伴着点点星光从边角缝里吹进来，张颜齐打了个寒颤，他走到窗边把支起一个小角度的玻璃关严，一片薄雾被吹散了，一颗若隐若现的星星闪了出来。

好像姚琛啊，张颜齐想。像姚琛给他讲分解动作时带了认真的闪着光的眼眸，像姚琛连轴转地练习时来不及擦拭的汗滴，像姚琛歪头看他时眼角那颗柔软又分明的痣，像姚琛跟着节奏律动时灵巧的身姿，柔软的躯体，细腻的皮肤，紧致的肌肉，张颜齐不动声色地动了动喉结，挂在姚琛身上单薄的布料就是那片雾吧，我要做那阵风。

“你先练这个吧，我当时就是从这个练起的。”

反着光的镜面照出了两人模样，一个心不在焉，一个专心致志，他们之间的间隔不到五十公分，是张颜齐伸出手就能牵住姚琛的距离，刚刚好，张颜齐勾起了猫一样的嘴角。

“我岔气了。”

“啊？”

“我岔气了，你敢想吗？”

姚琛凑近了听，才在音乐的干扰下听清张颜齐说了什么。只是练习毫不费力的基础动作竟能岔气，姚琛觉得既好笑又可爱，他弯了眼角伸出半只缩在袖子里的手，覆在张颜齐的肚子上力道刚好地揉了几下，他想抬头问张颜齐好点没，却一头撞进了那双侵略性温柔的下垂眼，男人带着荷尔蒙气息的炙热的体温烫红了姚琛的耳朵，他缩了手一边说着那今天不练了，一边转身想要关音乐。

“别啊，姚老师。”

被一阵力道牵制住，手腕被轻轻一扯，两具火力旺盛的躯体隔着棉麻布料贴在了一起。

“我们练点别的吧。”

姚琛不懂得拒绝也不想拒绝，高强度的训练下他们好不容易有了自己的时间，凑在一起练舞实在有些暴殄天物的意思，谁也不愿意浪费这点来之不易的宝贵。没人还会在意音乐有没有关掉，张颜齐攥着姚琛的手把他拉进了摄像头顾及不到的的死角。

被吻得头昏脑胀，姚琛还是像贪得无厌的猫一样，勾着张颜齐的脖子眯起眼来，舔舔水光潋滟的下唇讨他温暖的亲吻，张颜齐爱惨了姚琛的这副模样，明明害羞得要死却抵不过生理上的空虚。他一手扣在姚琛脑后，一手从宽大的长袖衫下摆探进去，摸上了带着未干的汗液的腰线，少了一分粘腻更多的是顺滑，张颜齐粗糙的指腹顺着一节节脊肋爬上去，抚过了紧致的腹肌，在胸口前不依不饶地打转。

张颜齐太清楚这副身体了，他能轻而易举地让姚琛软了腰，埋在自己肩窝里吐着不均匀的呼吸，修长的双腿像被折弯了的筷子，打着颤就要往下坠。可地上又硬又凉，姚琛腰不好张颜齐舍不得让他让他难受，他擒住像软的没了骨头一样的姚琛，在连绵不断的亲吻中借了力，一步步把他顶到镜子面前。

受到压力的镜面抖了三抖，刚好触到姚琛暴露在空气中的腰肢，腾着热气的肌肤和冰凉的玻璃刚一接触，镜面便浮上了一层薄薄的水雾，而姚琛却被凉意激得直往张颜齐怀里送。

“很凉！”

姚琛撅着嘴推了他一下，根本不是在生气，而是撒娇。

“一会儿就不凉了。”

张颜齐攥着下摆把姚琛的衣服撩起来，捏住他的下巴让朱唇下的贝齿张开，用低哑却不容分说的说，

“乖，咬住它。”

身体先大脑一步做出反应，深黑色的布料衬出了姚琛艳红的唇瓣，衬出了满脸不自然的潮红，衬出了眼里藏不住的情/欲。

姚琛的乖巧让张颜齐低声骂了一句不干净的话，皮带扣被粗暴地扯开，包裹着臀瓣的紧身裤被褪到了膝窝就被汗水涩得卡住了，无所谓了，张颜齐想，反正也不需要缠我的腰。

没有任何辅助，张颜齐第一根手指进得困难，他腾出另一只手臂垫在姚琛的腰后，安抚性地摩挲着光滑的脊背，凑到他耳边厮磨着耳软骨，用喷吐着热气的气声说着放松。

姚琛总能在这种时候明白所谓地下rapper中的地下二字是什么意思，令人脸红心跳的污言秽语就萦绕在耳边，喑哑的声音里带了暗示意味的口腔音，潋潋的水声和张颜齐身上特有的香味全都性感的要命，姚琛平时灵光的脑子这时候只会噼里啪啦地炸着烟花，迷迷糊糊地哼着鼻音顺着张颜齐的动作毫无保留地打开自己。

小孩子听话要奖励糖果，姚琛听话也要奖励点什么，张颜齐在颈侧的黑痣上重重一吮，娇红的血印像点缀在奶油蛋糕上的草莓一样诱人，红果一路种下，在肩窝锁骨处开出一片花田，开垦者终于在胸前流连忘返，尖利的虎齿叼起罂粟花般的茱萸碾磨，rapper灵活的舌尖小心翼翼地描绘着圆润的轮廓，滋滋的水声和舌苔舔过凸起的酥/麻让两个人都欲罢不能。

张颜齐感受到了怀里人止不住的颤栗，不断溢出的不止穴口处滑腻的津/液，还有姚琛压制在喉咙间小声的呜咽，咬在嘴里的衣襟已经被液体打湿了大片，混着汗水的泪滴划过泪痣，在下颌处摇摇欲坠终究还是在地板上砸出无声的花，意乱情迷时的羞赧往往比热浪奔放更能激发欲望。

抽出扩张已久的手指，张颜齐把姚琛整个翻了个身，被压倒在镜面上的突然传来的冰凉还没让姚琛缓过神来，顶在穴口的灼热挤开了含苞待放的花蕾，姚琛在惊呼中松了口，挂了水渍的衣服顺势落下，堪堪盖住了身前的一片旖旎。

粗/大的巨/物撑得姚琛直吸冷气，张颜齐也并不好受，被吸得憋红了眼也不敢轻举妄动。他扶住姚琛的腰，俯下身去隔着衣服舔舐两片羽翼一样突出的蝴蝶骨，虔诚的样子像亲吻玛利亚伸出的救赎之手。感受到身下人渐渐适应了尺寸，死死绞着的甬道有了松口的迹象，张颜齐挺了腰不遗余力地大力开合。

音响里的音乐不知什么时候停了，空旷的练习室里只充斥着两人厚重的喘息，姚琛觉得自己像一搜被推进浪口的小舟，摇摇晃晃地快要被汹涌的潮水撞得支离破碎，只能靠小臂压在光滑镜面上的摩擦力才勉强支住上身，脑袋像灌了铅块一样昏昏沉沉，垂着头露出了白玉丸子一样小巧圆润的颈椎骨，他想说些什么，张开口却都变成了甜腻的呻吟。

张颜齐钳住姚琛的下巴，迫使他抬起头来看看镜子里交融的两个人，看看沉浸在情欲里放浪的自己，紊乱的气息，两颊的绯红，腾着雾气的眼眸，交织在一起的泪和汗，宽大的领口露出隐约可见的咬痕，和身下泥泞一片的交合。

“姚老师，刚才的动作我没太学会。”

温热的气息打在耳侧，瘙痒让姚琛缩了缩脖子，张颜齐的声音像毒药，像梦境里莱茵河畔人鱼的歌声，一张一翕倾吐着魅惑，姚琛的眼神不自觉的跟着他不安分的手走。

“是不是要先压胸。”

张颜齐摸上姚琛起伏不定的胸膛，掌心下是姚琛剧烈的心跳，更是带了自己标记的无人能侵略的领地。

“然后再送腰。”

姚琛总是敏感的，环着他的腰时他会咯咯地笑，和他咬耳朵时也会歪着头红了耳廓，这种暧昧的时刻吹几口气揉两下腰他便软在了你怀里。

“最后挺/胯，就像我现在这样，嗯？”

张颜齐顺着姚琛的胯骨，握住了那根炽热的挺立上下套弄，身下加大了的力度和速度让姚琛死死地扣住了张颜齐的小臂，交媾处翻出的媚肉又被深深送回，津液在不断碾磨下打出了白色的泡沫，愈发强烈的酥麻和肿胀像是磁场的两极，交叉着拖拉着姚琛的神经，在混沌中欲醉沉迷。

前端渗出了白浊的液体，张颜齐用指腹把它刮了去，姚琛的尾音变了调，连一句完整的话都说不出，却还痴痴地唤着张颜齐的名字，可恶啊，就像绸带一样打着弯缠住了张颜齐的心。

张颜齐牢牢地箍住了姚琛精瘦的腰肢，最后的冲刺伴着低吼般的沉吟，姚琛被顶得站不住脚，架得并不牢固的镜子也嘎吱作响。张颜齐坏心眼地堵住姚琛身前脆弱的小孔，小腹不断的痉挛和饱胀感让姚琛啜泣着求饶，他像一只坠入泥潭的高贵的天鹅一般，昂起失了神的脸庞，下塌的腰背勾勒出迷人流畅的线条。

一股热流终于浇灌在姚琛体内，他像脱了线的布偶一样靠在张颜齐的臂弯里，坚实的胸膛贴着他被汗水浸湿了的后背，擂鼓一般热烈的心跳发出沉闷的震动，酣畅淋漓后两个人都喘着粗气调整呼吸。

姚琛还没从高潮的余温中回过神来，他扭了扭腰才察觉他们根本没有分离，情况似乎不太妙，姚琛润了润喉咙，他哭喊过后的声音还带着浓重的鼻音，有些难以启齿。

“你…拔出去嘛…”

“不行啊姚老师，我觉得我还有必要练习一下顶胯。”


End file.
